


In My Life (There Is Someone Who Touches My Life)

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, mentions of original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203/chapters/4168161">Where My Heart Resides</a>) </p><p>Prince Aomine Daiki of Touou doesn't have a lot of expectations from his bride, Prince Kise Ryouta of Kaijo, and so it is a very pleasant surprise when Ryouta does the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life (There Is Someone Who Touches My Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where My Heart Resides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203) by [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief), [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



> Late as it is, this is my gift to the readers of [Where My Heart Resides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203/chapters/4168161) for being amazing and for supporting us through reading what we write and leaving Kudos and reviews. Thank you all so much! Here, have some much needed fluff! No idea when in the timeline this happens but well.
> 
> Special mention to my partner in crime and fellow AoKise crier, Cassie/BeautifulThief. All this would not be possible without you.
> 
> My first AoKise fic, [One Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1113385), was published on January 1, 2014, which means I have been writing for AoKise for a year so I guess, this here is also my AoKise Writing Anniversary fic. Looking forward to another year of writing for the fandom. ;D

It didn’t snow in Touou but that didn’t mean it didn’t get particularly cold. After a few months of rain and storm, the cold set in, making the usual exuberant, outgoing people of Touou retreat into their houses, huddle into thicker, warmer clothes and sit around warming fires. It was the kind of season that used to depress Daiki as a boy because he ended up trapped in warmed rooms and was made to wear layers upon layers of clothes that made it hard to move. And as a precocious, restless boy, that was the _worst_.

As a full grown man, the cold weather at the last months of the year still didn’t give him much joy but it was more bearable. An adult wasn’t forced to stay in warmed rooms to protect him from sickness brought by the change in weather but he had also come to appreciate staying indoors. Especially given the proper company, of course.

Too bad his current company wasn’t that particularly delighted about being shut in with him.

“Aominecchi, I’m bored.”  

Daiki sighed at the words that he had been hearing for hours, _days_ now and he had never been a patient man (though Satsuki would probably say he had a lot of practice with patience and restraint nowadays). Closing the novel he had been trying to read, Aomine looked over his shoulder to shoot an exasperated look at his noisy, frustrating bride.

“Like I don’t know that already.”

And there, lounging on their large, luxurious bed in abject, tragic misery, was Ryouta. He even had the back of his hand to his forehead to complete the tortured (but very pretty) picture he wanted to project. A few moments before, he had been pacing around their room like a trapped animal. Before that, he had been going through their closet, arranging and rearranging things until Daiki had snapped at him. Daiki hadn’t approved of the pacing either and so he literally fell on their bed and didn’t move until he couldn’t take the silence anymore. The peace only lasted a few minutes much to Daiki’s disappointment but then again, Ryouta wasn’t known for his silence and discretion either.

“Aominecchi,” the stupid nickname came soft and pitiful and Daiki, pathetically, felt something in his chest shift. That pleading look on Ryouta’s face did not ease it any, “is there really nothing else we can do?”

Daiki stared at him. He was pretty sure he had a lot of ideas of what they could do to keep them occupied but he doubted Ryouta would appreciate his suggestions. Nevertheless, he was asked. He shrugged, acted casual and natural.

“Well, we’re in our room. We’re alone…” He trailed off, giving a very meaningful pause.

And Ryouta gave him a withering look that was painfully arch and unimpressed.

“Aominecchi, be serious.”

He was but Ryouta never took him seriously which was good enough for Daiki. All the better for Ryouta not to notice the truth. It was too early for soul bearing confessions anyway.

Seeing that his bride wasn’t humoring him as usual, Daiki gave in to giving some time to contemplate a more acceptable response.

“Why don’t you help Satsuki out with whatever she’s planning to do for when we go down to the city next?” Daiki finally managed and watched as a flicker of interest dawned on Ryouta’s features.

“She has been busy nowadays, not that she isn’t always busy but…” Ryouta murmured to himself, giving it some actual thought.

Daiki opened up his book again. “She should be easy enough to find.”

“Would you like to join us, Aominecchi?”

The question made Daiki look up again. Ryouta had gotten up into a sitting position and was watching him expectantly. Being asked to participate in activities with Ryouta surprised him every time though he probably shouldn’t be by now. The blond prince, for all his complaining about Daiki being “mean” and other atrocious lies, was almost always happy enough to spend time with him. They had become friends of a sort and Daiki never knew if that was a good or a bad thing.

“I’ll come find you later.” Daiki finally decided, looking back down to his book. He hadn’t gotten as far with it as he had wanted to but then again, being in a room with Ryouta in it was just setting himself up for actually not getting much done.

“All right.” Ryouta said and Daiki tried not to listen too much for the rustling of cloth as his bride rose from their bed to leave their rooms.

Ryouta was almost out the door when Daiki happened to glance up again to watch him leave, taking in the slender line of his back and the graceful way he walked.

“Put on something warmer. It’s cold out in the hallways.”

“I’ll be fine, Aominecchi,” Ryouta called back, his tone cheerful and practically singing as he spared him a bright glance over his shoulder, “it gets cold in Kaijo too, you know?”

“It’s better to be warm.” Daiki replied, still keeping his eyes on Ryouta’s back as he continued on out. “Oi.”

The door closed behind him and Daiki sighed, shaking his head and looking back down to his book.

Stupid Ryouta.

* * *

 

Despite his best efforts, Ryouta couldn’t help the sneeze that tickled his nose. The sneeze came loud and undignified and it made the children around him smile and giggle. Ryouta turned pink, a bit embarrassed, but he laughed with them anyway.

“Ki-chan?” Momoi called from somewhere behind him and Ryouta looked over his shoulder to find her carrying a little girl in her arms and looking at him with a concerned expression, “Are you all right? Did you catch a cold?”

Ryouta flashed her a smile in reply and assurance. “No, I’m all right, Momocchi, but I’ll make sure to take a rest when we get back just in case.”

“It must be the weather.” Momoi said, frowning a little as she looked him over critically though he had assured her that he was all right.

Again, Ryouta did his best to placate her. “Maybe but I don’t really get sick so I should be all right.”

He tried his best but it seemed he wasn’t really going to be convincing anyone of this, especially the orphans they were currently visiting as some of them started calling out suggestions for taking care of his nonexistent cold.

“Make sure to have hot soup, Ryouta-sama.”

“And lots of water!”

“Stay warm!”

“And get hugs from the Prince!”

The last suggestion made him flush again, especially in the face of giggling children and Momoi looking on with an amused smile on her face.

“Dai-chan does give good hugs, Ki-chan, but I’m sure you know about that.” Momoi teased, even giving him a playful wink that made him pout and self-consciously tug at his earring.

“Momocchi is so embarrassing!” And he turned the pout at the children surrounding him though they just found him even funnier when he did. “And so are all of you!”

To distract everyone from his red cheeks and genuine embarrassment, he herded them back to the large room that had been set up for their enjoyment that day. A special hot meal awaited them as well as the new clothes and toys that were especially prepared for the children from the royal family.

Visiting the people, especially the orphans and less fortunate, and handing out items that were much needed in the colder months such as blankets and tinder were familiar duties for Ryouta. It wasn’t that different from what they did in Kaijo during the winter months and Ryouta was happy enough to be involved, especially since it got him out of the castle.

He had been living in Touou for a while now and he had settled in quite well, if he could say so. Before the cold had driven them mostly indoors, he and Aomine had been spending a lot of time together, training Ryouta in Touou-style swordsmanship. Aomine was a strict and demanding Master and it really was hard work but Ryouta couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been painfully bored. The ennui that so often plagued him before was nonexistent in those months spent building his strength and endurance in preparation for being able to masterfully use the sword that was Aomine’s wedding gift to him.

Now they weren’t doing much of anything with regards to his training; the cold made it impossible to do a lot for a long time. True, Aomine worked him hard but he had his limits. Ryouta of course got bored nowadays, especially when there wasn’t much to do but sit around. He didn’t have hobbies that he could distract himself with unlike Aomine and Momoi did with their books but at least his husband and his sister were usually amenable, if not happy enough to give him distractions.

Momoi was as busy as ever as he had come to learn very easily that she contributed much in keeping the palace stocked and running while she also had other things that she did with the rest of her time for the kingdom itself. She was always happy to drag Ryouta into helping out or just to sit with her and keep her company and talk while she takes some much needed downtime. If there was anyone he could call his best friend here in Touou, it would be Momoi.

Meanwhile, Aomine was… Well, with Aomine it was as complicated as it really wasn’t. Despite their little disagreements here and there, they got along very well. Aomine spent a lot of time training him and Ryouta deeply admired his skill. One day, he wished to be just as good as he was and when he could say that of himself, he’d work on becoming even better than Aomine himself. Aomine served as an inspiration, something to aspire to, which was something Ryouta never really had and that made Aomine special. And of course there was the fact that they were married though a lot of the time it seemed to be something they both ignored, even forgot about, that Ryouta often got surprised and flustered when people actually pointed it out.  

Aomine never asked much of anything from him when it came to their marriage, which was a blessing, given how Ryouta had always seen it as his duty and nothing more. They were married and it solidified the bonds between Touou and Kaijo. Ryouta was not a woman and was thus incapable of providing heirs. His duty was done and he was content with a good, friendly relationship with his grumpy but kind and generous husband. What more could he even ask for?

He, Ryouta, didn’t ask for anything but there were times when he wondered if Aomine wanted more but never actually said so. He had also come to know that Aomine wasn’t one who was good at communicating with his words and Ryouta had heard about what it had been like before they were married. Did Aomine ever miss being a bachelor, being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted without a spouse to stop him? Ryouta wasn’t an innocent; he knew what went on in aristocratic marriages and on the side of them. He wouldn’t be surprised if Aomine took a mistress or a new bride soon. Men had needs and he knew of his husband’s lusty reputation. He just wished Aomine would be discreet with his affairs and when it came for the time when Aomine was to take a new bride then Ryouta would have to be ready.

Ryouta didn’t like thinking about it a lot but when he did, he found that if and when Aomine would take a new bride, he knew he would miss him a little. He would still be around, of course, and they would still spend a lot of time together but it wouldn’t be the same. And if Aomine fell in love, well. That would definitely make things different. But for now, there was no one else he had to share Aomine’s attentions with and he had come to enjoy that very much. Aomine could be surprisingly doting and Ryouta always did love getting attention.

He focused his thoughts on the evening a week from then when the royal household will have a special feast. Apparently it was tradition every year on one evening during the colder months when the King’s family will gather for a feast and gifts will be exchanged. Traditionally, the gifts were to be appropriate for the season, items to keep the cold out and the warm in, but as time went on, family members just gave whatever they wished. Because of this, sometimes gifts were jokes but no one really minded it; it just added to the fun and festivity of the special evening.

Ryouta wasn’t obligated to join in on the gift giving but it sounded like fun and so he cast in his lot. He did enjoy visiting the city to see what was new and in season in the marketplace this time around. He already had gifts for everyone except for the one he felt was most important: Aomine himself. It should be easy; it wasn’t as if his husband was picky or complicated. For a prince who lived in the lap of luxury, he was surprisingly simple. Nothing much seemed to make him happier than a day lazing under the sun for a nap and good food within reach. But again, he lived in the lap of luxury. If he would want for anything, it was easy enough to get whatever it was and the cost was of no consequence.

What could you give a prince who could easily have anything he wanted?

“You’re thinking far too much during a party, Ki-chan.”

Momoi’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. She had her hands free this time as the children were busy with their food but she was still smiling that teasing smile from earlier and the sight of it made him sigh but nevertheless return the smile.

“I just have a bit of a problem, Momocchi.” He admitted just as he offered his arm to her.

“A problem.” Momoi began just as she took his arm and started to promenade with him around the room, “Would you like to share it with me? Maybe we can come to a solution together.”

Who was he to say ‘no’ when help was so freely being given? And by the very capable and formidable Momoi Satsuki at that. “Momocchi is always so kind to me.”

“Right?” She asked with a cheeky grin and Ryouta had to return it again. Good naturedly, she nudged at him. Momoi was the happiest when she had a problem to solve, no matter how much she sighed and complained. “Now, what is it you need help with?”

Ryouta didn’t bother being roundabout about it. “I don’t have a gift for Aominecchi yet.”

She hummed softly in thought. “You still have a week to get him one.”

“I know, but…” He glanced to her and he wondered if she could see how this was really something he was thinking hard about. “What do I get him?”

There was silence between them as he let Momoi ponder his question. At that moment, he really would accept any help he could get. Why must it be so difficult to get a gift for the person he wanted to give one to the most?

“Dai-chan isn’t that difficult, you know?” Momoi said moments later, looking up at him as she did, “He’d be happy with whatever you give him.”

The answer made him pout. “Momocchi…” That wasn’t a good answer but it wasn’t like he could just say that to her; he wasn’t that stupid.

Momoi, sharp as she was, seemed to sense his disappointment. “Well has he ever told you about something that he really wanted? Think, Ki-chan.”

And Ryouta did, if only to just humor her since she was trying to help. Had Aomine ever actually asked him for anything? Well, now that he thought about it, Aomine had asked him many times to keep quiet--

_You know what that mouth would be of better use for? Kisses._

His eyes widened as the thought sunk in. He didn’t know why _that_  was what he remembered then but now the idea took root and wouldn’t leave. Suddenly, he felt hot and it was somehow harder for him to breathe.

“...Ki-chan? Are you all right?” Momoi suddenly asked from beside him but it sounded like the words came from far away. “You’re all red.”

Ryouta could barely respond back; it suddenly felt like his heart was in his throat, “Y-yes…”

It seemed the gift had come to him and it /would/ be easy to give. It wouldn’t require a trip to the city and no other tasking preparations need to be done for it. There shouldn’t be any problems.

In theory anyway.

* * *

 

Daiki had never been much for social gatherings. They usually involved too much talking and mingling that bored and drained him. Too bad it was part of his duties as Crown Prince to mix and mingle. Family affairs were regarded with a bit more tolerance as there were fewer of them to deal with and the occasions were usually much more relaxed but at the end of the day, he’d really rather not spend so much time with a crowd. Especially since his family could really be downright annoying and insufferable when you gave them even an inch.

It was well after dinner during the annual winter feast for the royal family and Daiki was ready to get to bed. Their father, his wives and Daiki’s children had retired for the evening, leaving the royal siblings and their spouses to linger over sweets, wine and conversation. Sooner or later, as things always went when there is a gathering like this, his siblings were going to bring up stories from their childhood and you could just guess who was usually the star of these tales.

“--And of course there was Bedwetter Daiki.”

Daiki rolled his eyes at the old, unamusing nickname and wasn’t surprised when he felt Ryouta’s wide-eyed stare on him.

“Bedwetter…” Ryouta was staring at him like he didn’t quite know what to think, “Are we really talking about Aominecchi?”

Another added annoying feature of spending time with his family: Ryouta found out a lot of embarrassing things about him that he’d rather he never find out ever.

Shouichi nodded languidly, relaxed by drink, but it would still be stupid to think that he wasn’t as sharp as he usually was. “Aomine was a fragile child. Probably a surprise given how he is today.”

“He cried a lot.” Yoshinori contributed calmly, bluntly and beside him, Satsuki smiled though she was ducking her head a little so Daiki wouldn’t see. As if he wouldn’t know she was quietly laughing at him.

“Are we telling Ryouta about the incident with the bee?” Kousuke, always eager to see him taken down a peg or two.

“Th-that was really frightening, though…” Ryou was kind enough to say though he immediately started trembling under Kousuke’s look. “I’m sorry but it was! The bee stings were painful…”

“And that time he fell asleep in a tree then forgot how to get down. Father had to come and get him.”

“He also cried.”

“Then there was that time he almost got away with stowing away with Taiga-kun when he went back to Seirin. That was an adventure…”

“The beating he got when he got home…”

“I also put a frog on Satuski’s head one time.” Daiki contributed helpfully to get things moving along so they’d finish. “She cried.” He quickly lifted a hand to catch a grape that Satsuki tossed at him. It was sweet when he ate it.

Satsuki was trying to look disapproving as usual but a lazy smile was playing along her lips as she lounged back comfortably against her Taisuke’s chest, “You’re terrible, Dai-chan.”

“Aominecchi, that was mean.” Ryouta was frowning at him instead. “You shouldn’t do that to your own sister!”

Daiki shrugged after swallowing the grape and started getting up, “Then you’re missing the point of having sisters. Anyway. This was fun,” he said, glancing to each and everyone of his assembled siblings, “but i think it’s time to go.”

He turned to Ryouta, “Are you staying?” It wasn’t that late and he wouldn’t be surprised if Ryouta did.

Ryouta shook his head and started getting up too, “No, I think I’ll go with you.” The smile he gave his brothers and sister-in-law was warm and sincere. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for the gifts.”

Daiki’s siblings all bid him and Ryouta good night and it wasn’t long before they were walking back to their rooms. The walk was done in comfortable silence even when Ryouta moved closer to take his arm and easily keep pace with him. They had become comfortable enough that it wasn’t awkward when they touched like this, Daiki sharing his warmth with Ryouta who got cold too easily.

“...It’s not too big, is it?” Daiki asked, looking to Ryouta who was currently wearing his gift to him.

The question was met with a smile before Ryouta glanced down at the long black coat made of velvet and silk with golden trim that he was now wearing. “It drags all the way to the floor and kind of heavy but I like it like that. And it’s very warm!”

“Which is the point.” Daiki pointed out dryly and there was a warmth that bloomed in his chest when Ryouta laughed and leaned closer into him, turning up those beautiful eyes at him.

“Aominecchi doesn’t want me clinging to him anymore like this, is that it?”

“Idiot,” Daiki grumped, ignoring the cheeky grin Ryouta was aiming at him, “I won’t always be around like this so just wear it.”

“I will, I will!”

They continued on walking and Ryouta still had himself pretty much wrapped around his arm. Daiki did his best not to think about it much. It was a chilly night and it wouldn’t take long until they were back in their rooms where it would be warm. It was just like any other night this season.

That was, until Ryouta said, “I haven’t given Aominecchi my gift yet.”

Ryouta had given away his gifts to the others earlier after dinner and had promised Daiki that his was to follow. Daiki didn’t really expect much of anything though it was a pleasant surprise that Ryouta thought about giving him something.

“What is it?” He asked, curious, and Ryouta gave him a bit of a eyeroll.

“You can’t ask what it is! I have to give it to you and you open it or something, of course. It’s a gift.”

Ryouta’s face was twisted up in an expression that Daiki couldn’t quite read. He wasn’t looking at him and he seemed… embarrassed, if his suddenly flushed cheeks were any indication. Though they could be because of the cold too. Daiki’s curiosity was piqued.

“Is it in our room?”

Ryouta shook his head and if Daiki’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, he could have sworn that he had turned redder.

“No.”

“Then it’s with you right now.”

“...Yes.”

Slowly, Ryouta stopped walking and Daiki paused with him. Ryouta didn’t pull his arm away or step back so Daiki waited. He watched as his bride seemed to gather his wits and come to a decision, his spine straightening as he pushed back his shoulders and met his eyes.

“I’m going to give it to you now.”

Daiki’s eyebrows lifted. “All right.”

Ryouta was looking into his eyes when he said,

“Close your eyes.”

* * *

 

Ryouta had always been good at keeping up a front. He was a prince and it was part of his duties to always show a good face in public. It meant being calm and in control and Ryouta was usually able to do that without any problems. Well, so long as it didn’t directly involve Aomine Daiki in any shape or manner.

Ever since the moment they first met, Aomine had knocked him off balance, making him do things and react in ways that he normally wouldn’t. And then Aomine married him and their fates were sealed. Ryouta never expected that this was the path that his life would take and months later, it seemed that he was still trying to catch his footing.

When will the novelty of it all fade? When will the ennui set in? It was funny how he now sometimes wished for the old boredom when before he longed for thrill and adventure. Perhaps because this adventure was his biggest one yet and he just didn’t know if he would get through it unscathed.

He may seem calm and collected as he stood before Aomine and asked him to close his eyes but inside his heart was pounding, the very core of him trembling. Aomine had looked at him in that way he often did, like he was strange and annoying, but he didn’t complain or disobey. Those eyes that reminded him of Kaijo’s seas closed and again, Ryouta felt unsteady, ice on the tips of his fingers and deep in the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t know why giving his gift to Aomine made him so nervous. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t kissed before. Well, Aomine had done the kissing when they were declared bound before the gods and for life. Ryouta hadn’t experienced a lot of kisses but that kiss on their wedding day stood out anyway.

Aomine had a very formidable reputation, one that made people fear him, and he had a strong presence that usually intimidated those who didn’t know what he could be like otherwise. And yet, the kiss had been gentle, Aomine’s lips on his warm and soft. It was not at all what he had expected.   

Aomine held himself still for him but Ryouta knew that his patience could only stretch so far. He shifted his gaze to Aomine’s lips and felt his cheeks burning red. The time for hesitation and nervousness had passed.

And so, very carefully, he stepped into Aomine’s space and leaned forward to give him the kiss. He didn’t intend to take too long with it, just long enough so that Aomine wouldn’t mistake it for anything else. Aomine’s lips were soft and dry and that wasn’t unpleasant though a tiny part of him had to be told not to be disappointed that they were so still. This close, Ryouta caught a whiff of a combination of dark, rich spices that was Aomine’s distinct perfume. It filled his senses and made him feel heady, almost dizzy, but it was the slight but intent movement of the other pair of lips against his own that made him shiver and warm all over in surprise.

In planning for this, it never occurred to him that Aomine would actually kiss him back...

The kiss ended as it began, Ryouta moving carefully as his cheeks burned. His face was so hot now and he almost didn’t dare to open his eyes, nervous of what he would see. But that would be silly; he couldn’t stand here with his eyes closed all night. And so, taking a deep breath, he opened them.

Aomine was staring at him like he just woke up from a dream, eyes unfocused, lips parted. It was a soft, unguarded expression and it was a good look on him. He looked good

Will he stop blushing anytime soon? Ryouta had to wonder just as he shook himself out of his reverie.

“There,” Ryouta said, forcing a cheerful smile and a bright tone as he tried not to be sucked back into staring at Aomine. “I hope my gift wasn’t too bad.”

“I liked it.” Aomine’s answer was quick and he was staring at him again.

Ryouta faltered under that stare and he knew he had to make his exit before he did something stupid, like lean over and give him another kiss because that wasn’t how it was done. He only had one gift to give, of course. Aomine shouldn’t be so greedy and Ryouta shouldn’t spoil him.

“Well, good! I’m glad. It was especially for Aominecchi after all.” Ryouta continued, pushing for more brightness just as he stepped back a bit more. “I don’t know about Aominecchi but I feel like lying down now. I’ll go ahead, all right?”

Aomine was still watching him. “All right. I’ll be there soon.”

Ryouta nodded, still smiling too much and making his retreat with a jaunty wave, “See you later!”

And with that, he fled for their rooms. He had a hand over his lips as he walked swiftly down the hall, the new coat given to him by his thoughtful husband trailing in his wake.

His face was still so hot that it felt like he would burst, his heart was pounding and he felt like crawling into a hole and never emerging ever again. But he shared a room with Aomine and it wouldn’t be long until he would join him there for sleep. He would have to get a hold of himself and soon. He didn’t know how but he would have to.

Somehow.

_Stupid Aominecchi..._

 

* * *

 

Daiki didn’t know how long he stood there, watching Ryouta go and looking toward the path he took even after he couldn’t see him anymore.

It was supposed to be cold but somehow he couldn’t feel any of it then. He wasn’t even feeling much of anything though it would probably be more correct to say that he didn’t know what it was he was feeling. Nevertheless, he should be making his way to their rooms for the night. Ryouta had the right idea of turning in as there really wasn’t much else they could do. A good night’s sleep would be good for him and he did like sleeping.

He continued to stare down the path Ryouta took, “...What in the hell was that.”

Too bad it looked like he wouldn’t be doing a lot of sleeping that night.


End file.
